


whole.

by immaturities



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, disconnected feelings, i love vaniaqua pls don't hate me, the only way to handle love is avoidance, this is also a tiny drabble what am i DOING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaturities/pseuds/immaturities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"prompt: vanitas & aqua. au where they end up on that darkness beach place together after bbs."</p>
<p>she exists in a realm he cannot touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whole.

While she holds onto hope, he holds onto her throat, trying to squeeze it out of her, sometimes, and other times, he tries to ignore her and her blue eyes, looking out over the waters that never make enough noise. 

Untainted, annoying, emotional - _whole_ \- no; she exists in a realm he can’t touch: disgusting, bright, where friends exist and there’s something beyond separation and despair, the painful dark that keeps trying to pull him back - back - somewhere. Beyond this red behind his eyelids, and black under his nails. 

He doesn't know how long it’s been, and she continues to look at the horizon where the sun never rises or sets: there’s nothing there, but she believes someday there will be, and he doesn't want to go back to Ventus - he wants to stay, find out what keeps her going, understand what she's looking at, sit at her feet and listen to her speak - he wants to destroy her soft smiles, break her teeth, and split her lip on his knuckles, and -

She looks at him with pity, sometimes, and he's lost track of time. All this time. She's still soft, her skin gives under his fingers, and when he rants, shaking her, she puts her hands on his wrists and disentangles herself with a gentle exhale. She never reacts, she hasn't in years.

He wishes he was different, sometimes; angrily, violently, wishes he could be more like her, in a place he can’t reach, where nothing he does can hurt her, anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but i still like it - i keep coming back to it and adding little snippets to it, and maybe i'll continue to add to it, or not, i dunno
> 
> vanitas is kinda hard to write when i'm not in a cranky mood to be honest
> 
> but maybe i should write more vaniaqua eventually, aside from this


End file.
